Same mistake
by Idiotheque
Summary: " - Tu regrettes … c'est ça, hein ? " Finn ne répondit pas immédiatement à la question que Puck venait de lui poser. En réalité, il n'avait aucune envie d'ouvrir la bouche, et encore moins pour évoquer ce qui s'était passé la veille. Comment avait-il pu se mettre dans une telle situation ... ?


_**Disclaimer : **Je ne possède pas la série, tout appartient à RIB et la Fox._

_**Notes: **Bonjouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuur, ou plutôt bonsoir, car il est déjà 22:12 à l'heure où j'écris ce truc. C'est donc du Pinn, pairing que j'aime beaucoup, aussi bien en amitié qu'en romance. J'espère être resté fidèle au caractère des personnages, et que c'est pas trop OCC. J'espère également que ça vous plaira. :)_

* * *

- Tu regrettes … c'est ça, hein ?

Finn ne répondit pas immédiatement à la question que Puck venait de lui poser. En réalité, il n'avait aucune envie d'ouvrir la bouche, et encore moins pour évoquer ce qui s'était passé la veille. Comment avait-il pu se mettre dans une telle situation ?

Et surtout, comment avait-il pu impliquer Puck dans cette histoire ?

Maintenant qu'il y repensait, c'était entièrement sa faute. Rachel venait de le quitter, et il se sentait seul. Désespérément seul. Mais Puck … Puck, lui, était là. En tant que meilleur ami, il avait tenu à « soutenir » Finn sans cette épreuve. De manière maladroite, certes, car il avait passé une grande partie de la soirée à se moquer de lui et à rire jusqu'à en avoir mal au ventre. _Mais n'empêche qu'il était là._

Est-ce pour cela que Finn avait été tenté par le diable ? Sans aucun doute. Puck avait beau être un homme, Finn s'en fichait complètement. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était oublier Rachel le plus vite possible. Convaincre son meilleur ami de passer à l'acte n'avait pas été une mince affaire pour le quater back, mais Puck avait finit par céder. C'est donc sans hésitation que Finn avait posé ses lèvres sur les siennes. Puck avait répondu au baiser après quelques secondes d'hésitation, oubliant complètement ses vieux principes homophobes.

Le baiser avait rapidement été suivit par des caresses …

Et les caresses … pas beaucoup plus.

Ils avaient fait l'amour, naturellement, comme si cela avait été dans la logique des choses. Pourtant, ils n'auraient jamais pu prévoir qu'un jour, cela arriverait. Mais le fait est qu'ils étaient allés jusqu'au bout.

Après l'acte, ils s'étaient simplement endormis. Et au réveil, aucun des deux n'avait prononcé un mot, du moins jusqu'à ce que Puck pose sa fameuse question.

- J'en sais rien …, finit par répondre Finn.

Et c'était la vérité. Il pourrait mettre ça sur le compte de l'alcool, et dire que c'était une erreur que n'importe qui aurait pu commettre à sa place. Mais cela serait un pur et simple mensonge. Il n'avait pas la moindre goutte d'alcool dans le sang quand il avait couché avait Puck, et ce dernier non plus. Alors … que pourrait-il répondre ? D'un côté, il n'était pas fier de ce qui s'était passé. Et d'un autre … cela avait été l'expérience la plus folle et la plus incroyable de sa vie. Coucher avec Puck n'avait rien à voir avec coucher avec Rachel ou Santana. C'était plus … sauvage. Et en même temps, incroyablement tendre.

- Faudra bien en parler un jour ou l'autre, insista Puck.

Finn fronça les sourcils. Il pensait que Puck s'en irait rapidement, et qu'ils ne parleraient pas tout de suite de cette aventure. Mais visiblement, il s'était trompé.

- Je veux pas en parler Puck. C'est un peu … confus dans ma tête.

- Ah ouais ? Répliqua Puck. Et bah ça, c'est de ta faute. C'est toi qui voulait absolument que ça finisse comme ça !

- Je sais, soupira Finn. Je sais. C'est moi qui suis responsable.

Puck se redressa, et sortit du lit de Finn. Ce dernier constata alors que son meilleur ami (du moins, s'il pouvait encore l'appeler comme ça) était encore nu. Puck se rhabilla rapidement, puis jeta un regard noir. Jamais Finn ne l'avait vu comme ça.

- J'aime pas beaucoup qu'on m'utilise, Finn, dit-il d'un ton glacial. Je sais que j'peux être un véritable enfoiré, mais quand je couche avec quelqu'un,c'est pas pour que cette personne me dise qu'elle regrette le lendemain.

- Je ne t'ai pas utilisé ! S'indigna Finn en sortant du lit à son tour. J'étais juste … malheureux.

Puck ricana d'un air mauvais.

- Ouais, c'est ça. T'étais malheureux. Heureusement que ça arrive pas tous les jours, hein … parce que si tu devais te taper un de tes potes à chaque rupture, tu serais dans la merde … tu crois pas ?

Finn ne répliqua pas. De toute manière, Puck ne s'attendait visiblement pas à entendre des explications interminables.

- Sérieusement, mets au moins un caleçon. J'crois que j't'ai suffisamment vu à poil pour le reste de ma vie. Et même après, d'ailleurs …

Sur ces mots, Puck ouvrit la porte de la chambre, et s'en alla. Finn se rhabilla, puis se rallongea sur son lit, se sentant plus minable que jamais. Quelques minutes plus tard, Kurt fit irruption dans la chambre. Après avoir jeté un regard dégoûté à la pile de vêtements entassée sur le bureau de son demi-frère, ce dernier demanda :

- Tu t'es disputé avec Puck ? Je l'ai vu partir tout à l'heure, et il avait l'air en colère. Je ne savais pas qu'il avait dormit ici …

Finn fut partagé entre une envie de rire (car Puck n'avait pas fait que « dormir » justement …) et une envie de se gifler très, très, très fort.

- Kurt … je crois que j'ai fait une grosse connerie …


End file.
